


kind of a big deal [fanmix]

by innominecarbohydrates



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fanmix, My Second Fanmix LOL
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Idea della Ame, grafiche della sottoscritta.Il titolo viene da una frase nel video di presentazione di Scout.
Kudos: 1





	1. fronte / retro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F_A_E_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/gifts).



> E, _deh_. Ogni promessa è debito, e anche se sul filo di lana, alla fine ci arrivo!  
> La playlist in questione è...moooooolto nutrita. XD E a Canva, come alla mia Calliope coatta, piace mollarmi nell'ora del bisogno. Ma a me piacciono le sfide. Finché non mi lasciano con le scarpe sfondate e i nervi a pezzi.
> 
> (@Ame: questo è quanto sono riuscita a fare per adesso. Il resto arriverà. Quando avrò minacciato abbastanza il server da non interrompermi i salvataggi ogni due per tre, ma spero di farcelo arrivare. ^^")
> 
> Spero vi piaccia!~

\- o -


	2. track 1

**𝄞 »[Simple Plan - I'm Just A Kid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GOR5gvQwDI) ♫**


	3. track 2

**𝄞 »[Sugarcult - Memory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elTPMgkvWU4) ♫**


	4. track 3

**𝄞 »[Tom Jones, Mousse T. - Sexbomb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMoXON7k--c) ♫**


	5. track 4

**𝄞 »[The Offspring - The Kids Aren't Alright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iNbnineUCI) ♫**


	6. track 5

**𝄞 » Fall Out Boy - Thnks fr th Mmrs ♫**


	7. track 6

**𝄞 »[Sum41 - Underclass Hero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEz2d49XTk0) ♫**


	8. track 7

**𝄞 »[There For Tomorrow - A Little Faster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ukf_qYaTiU) ♫**


	9. track 8

**𝄞 »[Sugarcult - Bouncing Off The Walls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMJUy_HN-00) ♫**


	10. track 9

**𝄞 »[blink-182 - What's My Age Again?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7l5ZeVVoCA) ♫**


	11. track 10

**𝄞 »[The Downtown Fiction - I Just Wanna Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrWnfx8uRPw) ♫**


	12. track 11

**𝄞 »[All Time Low - Something's Gotta Give](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYeM0nFWcqE) ♫**


End file.
